The Cursed Blood
by LiesaTakumi
Summary: Vongola is known as a strongest mafia in the world but there's a secret that made all the mafia's bow down to them. AU, Adult Reborn, OOC. *Light-Yaoi Alert*


Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano-sensei. (If it belong to me…. It will become a hardcore Yaoi XD)

_*ring,ring*_ - sound/actions

(ring) - I'm talking

[ring] - Time skip

_[[ring]] -_ Flashback

**ring** - higher tone

_'ring'_ - monologue

* * *

_[[400 years ago]]_

"Primo! They still following us!" G, Vongolo Primo shouted as he continue firing his arrows to the enemy.

_*sigh…*_ "Yare, yare. It can't be helped since we're not the same race as them…" Lampo sighs and continue to follow Primo.

"Shut up lazy bump! Don't try to leak any information about us!" G smacked Lampo's head.

"Why? we're more superior than mere humans. We are **vampire**… But humanity doesn't know the truth **what is the meaning is 'Vampire'**" Lampo 'speech' made G & Asari paused for awhile.

"Nu fu fu fu~ That lazy also have brain isn't he" Daemon Spade appear with his illusion mist.

"What do you **mean** as 'also have brain' Daemon? I'm a **same being** as you guys you see." Lampo pouts.

"So, Primo where are we going right now? That damn humans always want to catch us! Should we us our power to stop them?" G approaching Primo.

"Using power against human is **forbidden** until I say so, G" Primo warned G.

"Now I got you stupid Vongola! Or should I say **vampires**?~" An unknown identity thrown a large silver net with amulets.

"Tch! Damn human! You will pay for this! **Harming the Ou *king in Japanese* is heavy sin!**" G tried to get out from the net.

"Heavy sin? It's a heavy sin to you guys~ I'm a human and I will follow the human laws only~ Stupid~"

"Mou~ A mere human shouldn't be mingled in the **'PureBlood'** business you know?" A red-haired man show up from nowhere.

"Oh~ So Vongola does have a reinforcement team~ So who are you? A human, a vampire or another being perhaps?" The man pull out his guns.

"Bingo~ I'm a another being~ I'm not as noble as Giotto but at least I'm on par with G~" The red-haired guy claws the unknown man guns into dust. "Ahhh~ and another important thing I'm a werewolf~" The red-haired guy tried claw the silver net using his sharp, deadly claw but somehow the net can't be shredded off.

"What the hell is going on?! Giotto this net is hard like a crystal!" The red-haired guy clawing, stomping and trying to eat the net?! (Calm down Cozarto O.O)

"Oi, oi Cozarto you can't be kidding me right?" G sweated when he saw Cozarto try to eat the net.

"It's futile your power isn't enough to break those net." The unknown man try to get up but Cozarto quickly knocked him out.

_*sigh…*_ "Hehehe~ As I thought I'm not strong enough to break this net~"

"Don't look so down Cozarto~ See? _*pointed to Giotto*_ Primo wanted to use his power to get us out~" Asari try the to cheer up Cozarto.

"I don't really like to use my power… The side effect is a pain" Giotto sighs.

"Hnn? You scared of your own power omnivore?" Alaude try to provoke Giotto.

"No I'm not!" Giotto pouts.

"Awwe Tsun-tsun Giotto is soo cute~" Cozarto said to the blonde.

"I'm not a Tsundere!" Giotto lifted his hand and touch the net "I Giotto Ieyasu Sawada nullify this net on the name of the Vongola Noble Blood" The net starts to rot until nothing left. "**Urgh!**"

"Hahaha Giotto~ No need to restrain yourself, here~" Cozarto showing his neck to Giotto.

"I'm sorry Cozarto to trouble you…" Giotto pounced at Cozarto and sinks his fangs into Cozarto's neck…

* * *

_[Now]_

"Tsu-kun wake up, Tsu-kun~" Nana is waking up her son. "There's an interesting flyer dropped inside the mail box~ It said that they will tutor you to become the next boss~"

"Okaa-san… Please throw the flyer away I sense a bad omen from it" Tsuna wake up and went into the bathroom.

"Ara Tsu-kun! We should try this once in awhile"

* * *

_*inside the bathroom*_

"What the heck with that weird dream! How come he look identical to me?" Tsuna brush his messy brown hair. "Ughhh… My head"

* * *

"Okaa-san I need to go now or Hibari-san will bite me to death. Ittekimasu Kaa-san~" Tsuna waves to Nana but when he's rushing to school he bumped to a red-haired teenager.

"Hai~ Itterashai Tsu-kun~" Nana waves back to Tsuna.

_*bump*_"I'm so sorry mister!" Tsuna bow down to apologize to the red-hair teen.

"Don't be like I also want to apologize for not being aware of my surrounding. I need to go now~ Sorry if I'm troubling you" The red-haired teen bowed down as rush of from that place.

"**Urghh!**" _'Why does my body feels so hot? Why my fangs become sharper and grew longer? *No need to restrain yourself~ here~*'_ The dreams that Tsuna had come to his mind.

* * *

_*a place that's not far from the place where Tsuna had his 'accident'*_

"So the Ou Blood is being awaken huh." A man in a black suit and wearing a fedora observing Tsuna's actions.

* * *

Now that's a wrap for the first chapter^^ So how is it? Is bad or is it good _( -Doesn't expecting the good ones 'cause she knows that her grammar is horrible...)_


End file.
